Física ou Química
by MarvelousMiss
Summary: AU: Existem leis do universo em relação à matéria e à energia, e suas interações, como um toque nos lábios, um abraço profundo ou a trajetória de um corpo celeste. Os olhos mais claros que eu pude conhecer, a menina com os olhos mais claros e quentes que talvez existirá nesse planeta. A minha atração por Hinata Hyuuga é pura Física, ou seria, porque nunca a beijei.


Deixei meu óculos no banheiro. Lembrei por agora. Assim que entrei no cômodo, me encarei no espelho. Eu não era nenhum galã de colegial, mas também não era um esquisitão por completo. Eu era até um pouco alto e um pouco magro, não completamente, eu tinha alguns leves músculos embaixo da minha camisa. Assim que pus os meus óculos, pude reparar no rapaz do espelho. Cabelos escuros, meio grandes e arrepiados atrás. Branco ou pálido, dependendo do ponto de vista. Até que aprendi a suportar o uso dos óculos, mas também tenho lentes de contato para alguns eventos especiais que raramente ocorrem. O uniforme do meu colégio é bem tradicional, camisa branca social sob um suéter vinho sem mangas com emblema da instituição e a calça social escura. Até que eu era um jovem apresentável.

Percebi que já havia passado quase 5 minutos desde que saí do meu quarto, ou seja, são 7:18 da manhã. Minha primeira aula era às 7:45, sendo que eu levava cerca de 15 minutos andando até o colégio. Vamos lá! Eu tenho cerca de 10 minutos para tomar meu precioso e pacato café da manhã. Desço as escadas da minha casa, com minha mochila nas costas, rumo à cozinha.

Assim que chego, encontro meus pais conversando sobre a recente viagem deles para o litoral. Eles dois eram bem diferentes, principalmente na forma em que agiam comigo e com meu irmão. Minha mãe, Mikoto Uchiha, é uma mulher muito carinhosa e amorosa, mas também muito sútil em tudo que faz. Já meu pai, o delegado Fugaku Uchiha, é um homem sério e rígido. Grande parte da minha dedicação escolar vem das cobranças e pressões diárias dele desde a minha infância. Sei que, de um jeito meio torto, meu pai também me ama.

\- Bom dia, filho! - disse alegremente -minha mãe assim que eu entrei na cozinha enquanto meu pai só acenou na minha direção.

\- Bom dia… - eu falei de uma maneira mais calma, como de costume.

\- Ansioso para hoje? - perguntou a minha mãe. Eu realmente queria saber de onde ela tirava tanto ânimo numa manhã de segunda-feira.

\- Bem, é mais uma segunda-feira de tantas outras… Aulas de história e álgebra, clube de física e provavelmente frango no almoço. - eu disse no meu típico tom irônico enquanto eu pegava uma fatia de pão.

\- Você devia ter mais empolgação, Sasuke. O ensino médio é uma época única em nossas vidas. - disse ela que parecia determinada em dar vigor matinal para seu filho caçula.

A nossa refeição familiar matinal correu bem. Eu aproveitei meu pão com queijo cremoso e meu café. Sim, café é uma das minhas paixões. Meu pai após ler o jornal, algo raro nos dias de hoje, mas interessante, saiu de casa para a delegacia. Ele beijou minha mãe e passou a mão na minha cabeça. Desejou sorte a mim no colégio. Assim que terminei meu café da manhã, dei um "tchau" para minha mãe e saí rumo ao colégio.

Minha casa não era tão longe do colégio, eu levava cerca de 15 minutos andando. Ao longo desse percurso, eu via alguns colegas de classe e outros alunos uniformizados. A Academia Hashirama Senju era um colégio federal de excelência na minha cidade e em todo país. Qualquer aspirante a aluno tinha que realizar dois exames para ingressar na instituição. Eu tive a oportunidade de encontrar ex-colegas, como Naruto, Sakura e Hinata.

Logo assim que cheguei aos altos portões da Academia, pude perceber que já havia um grande fluxo de alunos e alunas entrando no prédio principal. Nesse momento, já consegui ver alguns conhecidos, quem eu tinha algumas aulas em comum.

Sakura estava em frente ao armário de sua amiga, Ino. Bem, o que falar sobre Ino? Ela é a típica garota de colegial, ela parece ter saído de um filme adolescente, como "Meninas Malvadas" ou "As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills". Uma garota loira, com olhos azuis e um tanto alta e magra até. Apesar de ser uma líder de torcida com todos estereótipos, Ino era bem inteligente, com facilidade em muitas matérias. Também era uma presença frequente em todos os eventos relacionados ao colégio e seus alunos.

As duas amigas olharam na minha direção, Sakura sorriu e acenou com a mão direita para mim. Eu retribui com um leve aceno de cabeça. Eu e Sakura tínhamos algumas aulas em comum, como Química. Ela era uma excelente aluna, sempre muito disposta a ajudar quem precisasse, como eu, o não tão bom aluno em química.

Continuando o caminho até meu armário, encontrei Gaara que parecia já estar me esperando para irmos para a aula de álgebra.

\- E aí… - eu falei com ele, ao mesmo tempo que nos cumprimentamos com as mãos.

\- Tudo certo? - ele me perguntou e eu acenei que sim. - Falou com seus pais sobre aquele show no final do mês? Vai ser incrível, pode esperar.

\- Eu não tive tempo, Gaara. Fui num almoço de família no sábado e tirei domingo inteiro para adiantar meu seminário de Sociologia. - respondi desanimadamente.

\- Sasuke, às vezes, você consegue ser incrivelmente lerdo e desorganizado. - ele constatou meio irritado, já nos dirigíamos para a sala de aula no segundo andar.

Eu apenas fiz um "humpf" para ele. Enquanto subíamos os degraus para a classe de Álgebra, ele me contava sobre a garota que conheceu pela internet. Gaara não era tão animado, bem menos que eu, mas ele tinha momentos de mínima ansiedade quando queria que algo acontecesse.

Falamos sobre algumas banda, jogos virtuais e novamente sobre a possível futura namorada dele. Entramos na sala antes do primeiro sinal tocar. Nos dirigimos para a fileira mais próxima à grande janela, Gaara sentou à penúltima carteira e eu à da frente.

Conversamos brevemente, depois eu disse que iria adiantar um exercício de Física. Apesar de minhas aulas de Física serem somente nas quartas, eu conseguia adiantar muito conteúdo pelo Clube de Física, que no caso é hoje.

Percebi o movimento constante dos alunos que chegavam e se acomodavam em suas respectivas carteiras. A aula de Álgebra era compartilhada por muitos alunos por ser uma matéria essencial para ingresso de muitos cursos universitários em todo o país.

O professor adentrou na sala. Asuma Sarutobi era um até professor legal, fumante, mas legal. Ele conseguia passar bem seu conteúdo em plena manhã de segunda-feira. Chegava na hora, ao contrário de uns e outros. Ele se dirigiu para a parte de trás de sua mesa e preparou para iniciar a aula.

\- Bom dia, turma. Hoje, continuaremos um pouco com Polinômios. - disse o professor enquanto pegava um marcador de quadro azul. - Vou escrever um resumo na matéria e depois passar alguns exercícios para vocês.

Sarutobi escrevia a introdução inicial da matéria, mas neste mesmo momento, foi interrompido pela abertura da porta e a chegada de dois alunos atrasados.

\- Bom dia, professor. Mal pelo atraso, foi tenso para liberarem na portaria. - era Naruto quem falava de forma animada mas meio constrangida enquanto coçava a nuca com o braço direito.

\- Bom dia, professor Sarutobi. Perdão pela hora. - Hinata disse timidamente, enquanto ficava vermelha e saía de trás de Naruto para se dirigir a uma carteira disponível na frente da sala.

\- Espero que você não fique como o Naruto, Hinata. Mas estão perdoados. - Asuma pronunciou enquanto voltava a escrever no quadro, despertando atenção da turma.

\- Eu ainda tô aqui, professor. - brincou Naruto, o que gerou risada de alguns alunos.

Naruto sentou numa carteira ao meu lado, ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso e um sinal de OK. Eu apenas acenei como de costume. Eu realmente fiquei curioso em saber o porquê Naruto e Hinata chegarem atrasados e juntos em plena segunda-feira. Não era algo típico dela, chegar atrasada ainda mais acompanhada. Bem, eles eram solteiros, eu acho, mas eles são completamente diferentes um do outro. É óbvio que o Naruto já reparou na Hinata, ele dava em cima de várias meninas, e claro que não deixaria passar uma garota tão bonita quanto ela.

Mas a questão não é só essa, Hinata era uma garota fantástica. Nós já conversamos bem em alguns momentos. Ela era muito inteligente, era apaixonada por cinema e livros, tanto que agora ele está com um livro, provavelmente de suspense. Eu pude ver em cima da sua mesa que está há umas três carteiras à frente em duas fileiras de distância da minha. Ela também participava das aulas de teatro e da companhia do colegial. Ela já foi a madrasta da Cinderela em uma adaptação no passado. E eu também já tinha noção dos caras que davam em cima dela, como o Kiba.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo sinal do primeiro intervalo do dia. Percebi o movimento dos meus colegas e o professor que se despedia da classe. Enquanto eu me dirigia a saída, ainda pensativo sobre a chegada dos dois, Gaara se aproximou de mim.

\- Está tudo bem contigo? - perguntou ele de forma meio curiosa.

\- Acho que sim. Vai para o refeitório agora? - eu perguntei para ele que parece ter percebido minha mudança de assunto.

\- Eu vou passar na secretaria, tenho que pegar um documento lá. - ele falou enquanto a gente se despedia. - Te vejo daqui a pouco, valeu.

\- Valeu… - eu respondi no tempo em que me dirigia às escadas, rumo ao refeitório.

Eu evitei pensar em Naruto e Hinata. Direcionei meus pensamentos para o Clube de Física, que passou a se chamar Clube de Física e Astronomia nesse ano. E hoje, teremos uma presença de um astrônomo e de um astrofísico que apresentarão um pouco sobre criação de planetas, estrelas, satélites, etc.

Passei pela fila do refeitório e peguei somente uma maçã e um leite integral em caixinha. Fui para uma mesa com 4 bancos, e fiquei por lá, sozinho, enquanto mexia no celular. Até que percebo o movimento de alguém chegando ao meu lado. Era Sakura, o que me surpreendeu.

\- Oi, Sasuke. Eu posso me sentar com você? - ela me perguntou, estava sorrindo e parecia alegre.

\- Pode, claro. - eu respondi bem surpreso, não esperava uma companhia com ela.

\- Então, soube que vai ter uma palestra no Clube de Física, certo? - Sakura parecia bem curiosa e disposta a puxar bastante assunto.

Assim que eu respondi, ela desencadeou outros assuntos relacionados ao colégio, matérias, faculdade, dentre outros. Eu realmente me surpreendi com a presença dela, ali, ao meu lado. Enquanto conversávamos, percebi que Gaara nos olhou e fez uma cara de como quem não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele sumiu entre outros alunos que chegavam e saíam do refeitório.

Além de Gaara, pude perceber que Hinata e algumas amigas se aproximavam em uma mesa ao lado, nunca me imaginei numa situação como essa. Sakura era uma garota legal, inteligente e bonita, mesmo sendo muito agitada. O que será que ela estava querendo nessa aproximação repentina?


End file.
